<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Revenge is a dish best served as cake by tinyarmedtrex</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24475459">Revenge is a dish best served as cake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyarmedtrex/pseuds/tinyarmedtrex'>tinyarmedtrex</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A meet ugly, AU, Adam and Ronan want some revenge, Fake Dating, Golden Girls AU, Kinda, M/M, but here we are, fake engagment, never thought i'd say that</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:40:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24475459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyarmedtrex/pseuds/tinyarmedtrex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You seem like someone who loves revenge.” Adam said, leaning in conspiratorially. <br/>“Does a bear piss in the woods?” He asked, drinking the rest of his whiskey in one gulp.<br/>Adam nodded. “Hear me out here. What if we tell them that the date went great- fantastic even- and that we’re madly in love, we’ve decided that we can’t live without each other. We’re fucking soulmates. I’ll even propose to you.” <br/>	Ronan barked a laugh, thinking about how much Gansey, careful calculating Gansey, would hate it. He always thought that Ronan was too impulsive and reckless. This would drive him up the wall. <br/>	He raised his glass. “I like how you think, Parrish.” </p><p>Or, Adam and Ronan get set up on a date that neither of them wanted to go on. They decide to get prank their friends as payback</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ronan Lynch &amp; Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>TRC/ CDTH Prompt Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Ronan, please? This fellow really wants to meet you. Blue told him all about you and he’s very excited to go out with you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ronan arched an eyebrow, still not sure if he believed what Gansey was saying.  He knew how Blue described him and it seemed unlikely that it would lead to anyone wanting to date him- unless the guy was really into what Blue fondly called ‘that asshole aesthetic’. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” He asked, reaching over and grabbing several of Gansey’s french fries. If his friend was going to put him through this, he figured he was owed some fries. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why the hell does he want to go out with me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gansey sputtered, going into some vague speech about how Ronan was a catch and how anyone would be lucky to date him. Ronan had heard it before when Gansey last tried to set him up on a blind date, explaining that Ronan could be a great partner if he only opened up a little. That had been three years ago and his speech hadn’t changed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ronan interrupted him before Gansey could explain how he was like a delicate flower that just needed some sun. “Specifics, old man.” He said, waving a fry at his friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gansey glared at him but gave a small nod. “Fine. He said-” He paused before continuing, like he was gathering his thoughts. “Well. He likes that you own a business. And that you’re self-sufficient. I think he likes that glare that you always do in pictures- yes, that’s the one. And he liked the story about how you stole my boat.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ronan smirked. That was a good story. He eyed Gansey once more, trying to decide if he wanted to agree to this. He didn’t like dates normally and he liked blind ones even less.“You’re sure I’ll like him?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gansery sighed, exasperated. “For the millionth time, you two are perfect together. He’s as angry and annoying as you. Smart, too. I’m positive you’ll hit it off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does he like baking? And birds?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was another slight pause before Gansey nodded. “Yes, of course.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ronan weighed his options. Gansey had been trying to get him to agree to this date for the better part of a week, insisting that this Adam Parrish was Ronan’s soulmate, that they would meet and fall deeply in love. Ronan wasn’t sure he even believed in love but the way Gansey had talked him up intrigued Ronan. And he sure as hell didn’t have any other weekend plans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Ronan nodded. “Fine. I’ll go out with him. It sounds like the bloke is in love with me, it’d be cruel to stand him up.” He swiped another fry. “I’ll have to cancel our poker game then.” He added. He and a few others had a weekly poker game that Gansey had insisted on setting up, saying it was good for all of them to see each other. Ronan was never a huge fan of it but he knew how much it meant to his friend so he always made a point to show up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gansey looked immediately relieved. “Excellent. I’ll set it all up, all you need to do is show up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ronan could do that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Six hours later and Ronan was on the worst date of his life. He and Parrish were at some fancy French restaurant and they had run out of topics before their drinks even came. The conversation they'd had was stilted and cold. Once it was clear that Adam hated birds and used his kitchen to store books, Ronan had given up trying to talk to the other man. Currently, he was testing how many pieces he could break the fancy breadsticks into while Adam watched, silently judging him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell are you doing? This is a nice restaurant.” Adam snapped, snatching the basket away from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or not so silently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ronan wiped his hands on his pants and looked at the other man. The only thing Gansey hadn’t been lying about was how attractive Adam was. Dusty hair fell over his blue eyes, cheekbones sharp enough to cut a man. He was willowy and slender but with arms that looked like they could easily hold Ronan down. In short, he was damn sexy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Too bad he was also boring as hell. Ronan had tried to bring up a few topics but was shot down every time, usually with a look of confusion or disgust. In turn, Adam had brought up academics, boring tomes that Ronan had never heard of and didn’t care about.  Listening to Adam prattle on about the intricacies of tax laws was enough to put him to sleep. And he didn’t care about Adam’s posh apartment in New York or how close it was to the subway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m trying to keep myself entertained until our food comes so I can have something to do besides look at your judgmental mug.” He snarled back. He hated how judged he felt, how Adam’s eyes had scanned his leather jacket and tank top and decided that Ronan wasn’t good enough for him.  Fine, Ronan didn’t need him or his soft looking sweater either. He didn’t care. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam’s eyes widened. He took a sip of his (stupidly expensive) red wine before replying. “I’m only being judgmental because you’re acting like a neanderthal in this very expensive restaurant that our friends picked out and are paying for us to be at.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well excuse me for not breaking out my tuxedo for the evening. I didn’t even want to come, you were the one begging to meet me.” Ronan replied, crushing another breadstick into the tablecloth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam’s eyes snapped up, looking confused. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the one begging?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea.” He replied, grabbing another breadstick. “Gansey said that Blue told you about me and that you were begging to meet me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the first time that night, Adam laughed, a short bark as he shook his head. “Hardly! Blue said that you were dying to meet me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something in Ronan’s brain short circuited and it took him a moment to reply. “What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam nodded. “She said, and I quote, ‘Ronan is looking for a sexy lawyer and when he heard about you, he said that he simply had to meet you’.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t even fucking sound like me.” He grumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I know that now.” Adam replied, sipping his wine again and looking at Ronan with renewed interest. “So you didn’t want to come tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hell no! I have dough that needs kneading. You?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I asked for an extension on a brief for this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They eyed each other for a second then Ronan swore again. “Our fucking friends. I bet Blue and Gansey just wanted to go boink.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boink?” Adam asked, not bothering to hide his smile. “Really? Are you five?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what I mean.” Ronan replied, waving him off. “You’re only in town for, what, a week? I’m sure they had tickets to some pretentious save the sea monkey benefit or something and so they pawned you off on me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam nodded slowly, clearly thinking about something. “So neither of us wanted to be here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we’ve established that. I thought lawyers were supposed to be smart.” Ronan’s jab was less cutting this time and Adam seemed to notice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think they actually thought we’d hit it off?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ronan looked Adam over, taking in his pretentious appearance. Even the way he held his wine screamed ‘wealth’. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ronan shook his head. “No, I think they wanted us to fuck off for a few hours.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam’s lips curled into a mischievous smile. It took some of the Harvard douchiness off his face. Ronan noticed that he’d relaxed too, his shoulders weren’t pulled back and squared and he was even slouching a little. All of it made him much more attractive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You seem like someone who loves revenge.” Adam said, leaning in conspiratorially. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does a bear piss in the woods?” He asked, drinking the rest of his whiskey in one gulp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam nodded. “Hear me out here. What if we tell them that the date went great- fantastic even- and that we’re madly in love, we’ve decided that we can’t live without each other. We’re fucking soulmates. I’ll even propose to you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ronan barked a laugh, thinking about how much Gansey, careful calculating Gansey, would hate it. He always thought that Ronan was too impulsive and reckless. This would drive him up the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He raised his glass. “I like how you think, Parrish.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, call me fiance.” Adam replied, clinking his glass against Ronan’s. “Now, order another drink. We need to hatch the perfect revenge.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The plotting began, both of them throwing ideas for cutesy nicknames and little moments that they knew their friends would hate. It was the most Ronan had laughed in a long time. Adam had a mean streak that he never could have predicted and Ronan was thoroughly enjoying it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It helped that they had finally relaxed and were eating ravenously. Ronan stole fries from Adam’s plate, claiming spousal privilege, and Adam swiped some of his pasta. They even split a dessert, practicing feeding each other. It was the best, if strangest, first date that Ronan had been on in a long time and by the end of it, he was slightly disappointed that it was all fake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you tomorrow at their house. We’ll make the announcement then.” Adam said, several hours later, as he stood and grabbed his coat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ronan copied the action, watching Adam. “You know we’ll probably need to kiss to sell this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam arched an eyebrow at him then nodded. “Probably. Is that a breaking point?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah. Just thought maybe we should- practice.” Ronan wasn’t sure where the hell that came from. He wasn’t normally like this, his boldness was reserved for moments behind the wheel of his car or for jumping off a cliff. Not romance, never romance. But something about Adam and this plan made him want to be a little more reckless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam smirked, the right side of his mouth quirking up like he saw through Ronan’s ruse but wasn’t about to call him out. “Might as well start practicing now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They moved in, a little awkwardly. Ronan zigged and Adam zagged and they ended up hitting the other’s noses. Ronan pulled back, debating making a run for it but the slight smile on Adam’s face kept him glued to the spot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good thing we’re practicing.” Adam said. “Here, don’t move.” He raised his hand, cupping Ronan’s cheek and drawing him in slowly. Ronan didn’t blink as Adam came closer, praying that the other man couldn’t hear his heart pounding as they tilted their heads and their lips met. It wasn’t fireworks but it was damn good. Ronan found himself snaking an arm around Adam to tug him closer. For a long second, neither moved back -until the not so subtle throat clearing of a waiter made them remember that they were still in public. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not bad for a first kiss.” Ronan said, trying to keep his blush under control. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That mischievous grin appeared again. “Tomorrow, I’ll dip you. That will really sell it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ronan refused to let himself think about just how much he wanted that. Instead, he grabbed his to go container, shrugging at Adam. “Whatever man, I’ll see you tomorrow for part one of our little ruse.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t fucking wait.” Adam said, shrugging on his coat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ronan watched him go, thinking that he couldn’t either. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Hey babe.” Adam said, stealing the mimosa Ronan made and taking a sip. “Did you tell them?”</p><p>Ronan shook his head, forcing himself to look at Adam and not at his friends. “Wanted to wait for you pumpkin.” He replied, kissing Adam’s cheek in turn. </p><p>Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Blue and Gansey exchange looks. “Tell us what?” Gansey asked. </p><p>Ronan looked at Adam and Adam gave him a slight nod, giving him the go ahead. “We’re engaged!” Ronan threw as much fake excitement into his voice as he could, forcing the glee as he and Adam stared at their friends.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>For possibly the first time in his life, Ronan was on time. He was in his car outside Blue and Gansey’s house, debating if they’d notice if he parked on the lawn. Eventually he decided that they would probably be focused on other things after his announcement today and went in. He was led to the patio, where Blue and Gansey were already waiting. To his slight disappointment, he didn’t see Adam, which was strange since he was staying with them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ronan!” Gansey leapt up, grabbing a fresh mimosa as he did. “How was the date? Adam ran out to get coffee, he should be back soon so fill me in quickly.” He looked like he already knew what Ronan would say, that it was fine but they wouldn’t be doing it again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ronan smirked. He was going to enjoy this. He clasped Gansey’s shoulder, grabbing the mimosa with his free hand. “Gansey, my man, it was fantastic. Stupendous even.” He stopped himself there, not wanting to oversell it too much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gansey’s smile faltered slightly and he looked surprised for a second before schooling his features back to neutrality. “Oh? Was it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, drinking half his mimosa in one go. “It was. I might even call it life changing. We- well, I’ll wait until he’s here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ronan got to watch as Gansey’s head snapped back to Blue, sharing a not so subtle ‘what the hell’ look. He pretended not to notice, instead finishing his drink and pouring another one. Gansey tried to ask him again what had happened but Ronan waved him off, saying they’d explain together and instead asking Gansey what he had done last night. He rambled off an obvious lie, only further proving that he had indeed set Ronan and Adam up so he could have time with Blue.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Gansey dug his hole too deep, Adam showed up, a coffee cup in hand.  He was wearing a far more casual outfit than last night and Ronan watched as he walked across the lawn, debating with himself which outfit he liked more. The other one had hugged Adam’s hips better but this shirt showed off his broad chest. Briefly, Ronan wondered if Adam had picked it out for him. The thought wasn’t as unwelcome as it should have been. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t have long to think about it though. As soon as Adam saw him, he made a beeline over to Ronan, kissing his cheek and intertwining their fingers together. “Hey babe.” Adam said, stealing the mimosa Ronan made and taking a sip. “Did you tell them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ronan shook his head, forcing himself to look at Adam and not at his friends. “Wanted to wait for you pumpkin.” He replied, kissing Adam’s cheek in turn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Blue and Gansey exchange looks. “Tell us what?” Gansey asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ronan looked at Adam and Adam gave him a slight nod, giving him the go ahead. “We’re engaged!” Ronan threw as much fake excitement into his voice as he could, forcing the glee as he and Adam stared at their friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re- what?” Blue asked, her mouth hanging open. She was the picture of shock and disbelief and Ronan had to hold back a giggle. When was the last time he had wanted to giggle? This was his best plan ever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Engaged!” Adam lifted their joined hands then laughed, glancing at their empty fingers. “No ring yet, maybe we’ll go after this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t think of anything I’d rather do.” Ronan said, leaning in and giving Adam a butterfly kiss. When he looked back at his friends, they were gaping at them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are engaged- to Adam?” Gansey asked slowly. Ronan nodded. “To be married?” He nodded again. Gansey looked like he’d been socked by a dead Welsh king and Blue kept opening then closing her mouth. This was even better than he had expected. Gansey hadn’t looked this shocked since Blue proposed to him in a Burger King. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Engaged. Don’t you love how that sounds?” Adam asked as he leaned in, pressing a kiss to each of Ronan’s knuckles, smiling at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Blue started laughing, doubling over and shaking her head. Gansey looked at her, alarmed. “Jane! Are you having a breakdown?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head. “They’re lying! Come on, Gansey! There’s no way either of them is that stupid!” She said between gasps of air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ronan stiffened. He hadn’t expected to be called out quite so soon. He’d thought they’d at least make it through breakfast and maybe then reveal the truth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Adam was as surprised as Ronan, he hid it well. Instead of looking surprised, he looked indignant, as if he was offended she would even suggest that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We aren’t lying.” He said, frowning at his friend. “I fell in love with Ronan last night and we decided to get married. I thought you’d be happy for us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue straightened, still looking incredulous but no longer laughing. “Adam, you just broke up with Brooke. And Ronan isn’t even-” She paused, glancing at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t what?” Ronan asked, an edge in his voice. “I thought you two thought we were perfect for each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The word ‘soulmate’ was used more than once.” Adam added, stepping closer to Ronan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gansey and Blue exchanged another look. This one full of guilt. “Well, there’s a chance that we- oversold both of you to the other.” He said, clearing his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gansey! Are you saying you didn’t think we’d hit it off?” Adam asked, feigning shock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not- exactly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you didn’t! Come on!” Blue wiggled a finger at them. “You’re playing a joke on us. Adam, you won’t even buy a sweater without checking the price on three websites! There’s no way you got engaged after one night!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ronan was about to growl something in reply but he didn’t have a chance. Adam’s response wasn’t verbal. He wrapped his arms around Ronan, dipping him low and kissing him firmly on the lips. For a second, Ronan was too shocked to respond but then he was kissing Adam back, his hands finding the other man’s hair and winding his fingers in it. It had been a long time since he’d been kissed like that. He could feel Adam’s fire, his annoyance and need to be right. Ronan fed back the same emotions, pouring them into the kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that before he heard an embarrassed </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘ahem’</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Adam raised him back to standing, snaking an arm around his waist as he grinned at their friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was-” Gansey started then stopped, shaking his head. Ronan was proud of the blush on his cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For show.” Blue finished, her hands on her hips. “I still don’t believe it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Believe it, you mismatched imp.” Ronan said, putting a hand in Adam’s back pocket. “We’re getting hitched.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When?” She asked. “Where’s the invite?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam spoke first. “We’re looking at venues today. Wherever can fit us in first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue narrowed her eyes then grinned maliciously. “Get married here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A chorus of ‘what?’ rose around her but she simply nodded. “We have room.” She gestured around. It was true. Their house was in the country and was complete with a horse stable and acres to ride them on, all of it perfectly manicured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And nothing would make us happier than to help our two closest friends get married to each other.” She continued, clearly expecting them to say no but Ronan was as stubborn as her. He wasn’t going to give in just because Blue offered some space. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s next Saturday?” He asked, locking eyes with Blue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She arched an eyebrow. “Saturday is great.” She replied. “Just tell us who to invite and what food you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will.” Ronan bit back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Babe, a word?” Adam asked quietly, already pulling Ronan away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like one too, Jane.” Gansey said, also tugging her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ronan and Blue watched each other as they were both led away, neither one backing down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Adam hissed once they were out of ear shot. “We don’t actually want to get married!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea no shit, sherlock.” Ronan said, stuffing his hands in his pockets. “But we can’t let her win! She’ll never let us hear the end of it!” Adam nodded, he was as familiar with Blue as he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But when do we call it off? At the altar?” Adam asked. Ronan could practically see the wheels churning in his head as he thought. “I want revenge but I don’t want to hurt them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll tell them the night before, at the rehearsal dinner.” Ronan replied. “Then next Saturday can just be a party on their dime. They deserve it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ronan wanted to add more but didn’t. He may not know Adam well but Ronan could tell he was someone who needed to think things over and come to the conclusion on his own. He could only hope that Adam was as cutthroat as he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Adam nodded. “Fine. Okay. But,” He held up a finger. “We’re not letting them spend a lot. I don’t want anyone in debt over a prank.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gansey could buy a jet. He’ll be fine.” Ronan muttered but he nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re in agreement then.” Adam said. “Now kiss me so it doesn’t look like we’re fighting.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ronan’s first reaction was his eyebrows shooting up but he quickly cupped Adam’s face and kissed him. When they parted, he felt eyes on him and turned, seeing Blue watching them very carefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ronan!” She said, striding over to him and grabbing his arm. “I think I have the perfect wedding outfit for you. Come with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to.” He said, sensing a speech coming on as soon as they were alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too bad.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For how tiny the woman was, she was strong and didn’t pause once, dragging Ronan inside. Adam shouted a ‘good luck’ to him and Ronan gave him the middle finger, annoyed that Adam got to enjoy mimosa’s while he had to try on whatever ridiculous outfit Blue had in mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stopped in the spare room and turned to him, hands on her hips. “If this is real- and that’s a really fucking big if-” She paused, maybe waiting for him to finally confess. Ronan just crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. She sighed and continued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If this is true and you really fell for Adam after one date then you need to know something.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go on.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adam is here because he just broke up with his long term girlfriend, Brooke. They were together for three years and they broke up a month ago. That’s why he’s here, I said I’d help get his mind off her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you shouldn’t have set him up on a doomed blind date then.” Ronan growled and Blue arched an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clearly it wasn’t as doomed as I thought.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t underestimate my animal magnetism.” He said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes. “Adam is my oldest friend. I want him to be happy and taken care of. Can you promise me you’ll do that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ronan saw real emotion in her eyes. She really did care about Adam. Something clenched in Ronan. Blue didn’t let many people in. It had taken years for her to trust Ronan. Adam must be someone really special to make her care so much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise.” He didn’t want to give a big speech, knowing it would likely only make her skeptical again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” She turned then, digging something out of a drawer and placing it on the bed. “This is the outfit I mentioned.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ronan stepped forward, seeing that it was a traditional red and blue kilt with a tuxedo like top. It was nice, not costume-y like he’d expected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you have this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gansey was a groomsman in a traditional Irish wedding and he saved it. We can tailor it so it fits you.” She glanced at Ronan. “If you want. I know it's not your family colors but-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s perfect. Thank you.” He knew he’d mentioned it before, when he was half a bottle of whiskey in, how he wanted to get married in a kilt, something to honor his traditions. He hadn’t expected Blue to remember.  For the first time, something like guilt hit Ronan. His friends were supporting him, offering to help and he was lying to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he looked up to see Blue watching him like she was waiting for a confession. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maggot.” He added, grabbing the outfit. “My legs will look great in this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She huffed and rolled her eyes, obviously disappointed that no admission came. “Fine, keep your secrets. We’ll see what happens on Saturday.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean when I marry your friend? Make him my husband? Mr. Adam Lynch.” Ronan said, haphazardly folding the kilt. He nearly tripped over the last words, shocked how much he liked them. Suddenly, he wanted to leave before Blue or Gansey pulled out any other surprises, or before one of them broke. He and Adam needed to regroup and figure out phase two. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’ll never take your last name.” She commented. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They went back outside and Ronan instantly noticed that Adam looked pale. He wondered what kind of speech Gansey had given him, probably something about Ronan’s honor and how delicate he really was, like a pearl inside an enraged oyster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Babe!” Ronan yelled. It took Adam a second to realize that Ronan was shouting at him. “Let’s go, we’ve got a lot to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam wandered over, looking at the outfit draped in his arms. “Your legs will look great in that.” He said, making Ronan laugh and Blue glare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll see you both later.” Adam said, addressing their friends. “Thank you again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything for the lovebirds.” Blue said, watching them with clear suspicion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two make the decisions and leave all the purchases to us. A gift for our closest friends.” Gansey said, walking up to them and putting an arm around Blue. “Really, we’re so happy for you two. I couldn’t ask for someone better for Ronan.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ronan felt Adam tense next to him and he grabbed Adam's hand, waving a final goodbye before pulling him through the house and to their cars. Ronan stared at the motorcycle that Adam stopped at, swallowing the lump in his throat at how good Adam looked next to the bike. Ronan had assumed Adam would have some boring car, something practical. Instead, he had a bike, something fast and dangerous. Ronan really had underestimated him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should probably get our stories straight.” Adam was saying, oblivious to his crisis. “Are you free tonight? I can pick up dinner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Asking me out? How forward.” Ronan growled, reminding himself that this was fake. Adam wasn’t interested in him, no matter how much Ronan stared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re engaged.” Adam’s eyes latched onto Ronan’s, obviously looking for something. “Right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about Brooke?” He asked. Ronan couldn’t help himself. He sounded like a jealous asshole which- maybe he was. Dating had never been Ronan’s strong suit and he was feeling strangely invested in this. He could pretend it was because he didn’t want Blue or Gansey to poke holes in their story but deep down he knew there was another reason too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam swore, shaking his head. “Of course Blue told you about that. Look, it was over with Brooke long before we broke up. Months before.” His mouth was a bitter line and Ronan regretted asking at all. Adam’s whole demeanor had changed, he looked tense and frustrated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why does it matter? This is all fake anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.” Ronan agreed. “But we still need to convince Blue and she won’t be convinced as long as you’re over here and she’s helping you get over your ex.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam nodded, turning the words over in his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me stay with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Ronan was sure he’d misheard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll help show them. Blue invited me here to get over Brooke. One way to prove I’m over her is by staying with my fiance.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ronan opened his mouth to argue but then shut it. It would be the best way to convince their friends- and to get their stories lined up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You better not snore.” Ronan said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam tilted his head back and laughed. The noise unlocked something in Ronan’s chest, making him smile too. This plan was going to go well, Ronan could feel it. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My goal is to update this at least once a month. It's not exactly a lofty goal but I am trying lol </p><p>(sidenote, Gansey is def like 'wow it would be really rude and improper to question them' and Blue is like 'ex-fucking-cuse me?' and thats why I love them)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This time it was Adam who broke the silence. “I wouldn’t do that. If I kissed you first. I wouldn’t use some ploy I would just- do it.” </p><p>“Are you a fucking sneaker brand?” Ronan asked. Adam turned to look at him and something in his gaze made Ronan’s heart beat faster. </p><p>“No. But I don’t beat around the bush. If I want to kiss someone then I will.” Adam licked his bottom lip. Ronan had no idea if it was on purpose but it certainly held his attention.</p><p>“Oh really?” </p><p>“Really.” Adam put his drink down then lifted his hand to cup Ronan’s cheek. “Something like this, with physical contact. The kiss itself would start gentle but then get rougher, so you knew how much I wanted you.” </p><p>Ronan swallowed a whimper. “You’d tell Blue all this?”</p><p>“I tell Blue everything.” Adam paused, shrugged again. It seemed to be his default when he didn’t want to use words to explain himself. “Nearly.” His hand was still on Ronan’s cheek, warm and somehow persistent, asking him a question he didn’t have the answer to. </p><p>“I’d just tell Gansey you jumped me. Horrify him a little.” </p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The first thing Ronan did when he got back to his apartment was clean as quickly as he could, which mostly involved stuffing things in closets and throwing away food wrappers. When Gansey came over Ronan usually made it a point to keep thinking messy, knowing how much it annoyed him. But with Adam something in him wanted to put his best foot forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever.” He said to the empty air, running a hand over his head. He refused to examine why he cared. Then his eyes fell to the outfit from Blue. Briefly, he wondered how they’d feel once they knew the truth then shook his head. It didn’t matter. Whatever happened, it was their fault for starting it and Ronan wasn’t going to feel bad. They’d all be laughing about it in a few months, when Adam had a new partner and Ronan had- a new blender or something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A knock on his door interrupted his thoughts. He opened  to see Adam holding a small bag. “Welcome home honey.” Ronan said, sweeping his arm and moving to allow him in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks sugar.” The words had a slight drawl to them, making it sound more like ‘sug-ha’. Ronan liked it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me give you the grand tour.” Ronan said, grabbing Adam’s bag. “Kitchen, living room.” He walked down the hall, pointing each time. It wasn’t a big place. “Bathroom, bedroom.” He dropped Adam’s bag on the bed. “You can sleep here. I’ll take the couch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam frowned. “I’m not putting you out of your own bed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’m not letting my guest sleep on my couch.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two stared at each other for a moment then Adam sighed. “We’ll figure it out later. Right now, do you have anything to drink? I need one after this morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That I can do.” Ronan said, sliding past Adam and going to the kitchen. He pulled out a bottle of vodka from the freezer and whiskey from the cabinet and presented them to Adam. “Pick your poision.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam pointed to the vodka and Ronan poured him some, watching as he produced a bottle of soda and mixed them. Ronan poured himself whiskey and they went to the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So.” Ronan said, taking a drink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Adam parroted, giving Ronan a slightly sarcastic smile. Ronan had known the man less than 24 hours but he already liked the expression.  It was teasing but in a way that made Ronan feel in on the joke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Details.” Ronan added. “What kind of details?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam shrugged. “Who kissed who first. How did it happen. Who proposed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you really think Blue and Gansey are going to ask about our first kiss?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another shrug. “Honestly yes. They’re mighty nosey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s true.” They both fell silent and took another drink. Ronan was surprised to see that both of them had already drained their glasses. Nothing like alcohol to make things a little easier. He was feeling just reckless enough to do something stupid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if-” He shifted closer to Adam, letting their thighs touch. It felt like a victory that Adam didn’t move back. “You kissed me first. Did the whole ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>oh shit you have food on your lip</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ and made your move.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam arched an eyebrow. “Why am I making the first move?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I’m a fucking lady.” Ronan said, grinning with as many teeth as he could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam laughed, shaking his head. “You really are something else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They fell silent again. This time it was Adam who broke the silence. “I wouldn’t do that. If I kissed you first. I wouldn’t use some ploy I would just- do it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you a fucking sneaker brand?” Ronan asked. Adam turned to look at him and something in his gaze made Ronan’s heart beat faster. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. But I don’t beat around the bush. If I want to kiss someone then I will.” Adam licked his bottom lip. Ronan had no idea if it was on purpose but it certainly held his attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh really?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really.” Adam put his drink down then lifted his hand to cup Ronan’s cheek. “Something like this, with physical contact. The kiss itself would start gentle but then get rougher, so you knew how much I wanted you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ronan swallowed a whimper. “You’d tell Blue all this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I tell Blue everything.” Adam paused, shrugged again. It seemed to be his default when he didn’t want to use words to explain himself. “Nearly.” His hand was still on Ronan’s cheek, warm and somehow persistent, asking him a question he didn’t have the answer to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d just tell Gansey you jumped me. Horrify him a little.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam smirked. “You’re an ass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t already figure that out?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam dropped his hand and Ronan tried not to feel too disappointed. “Guess it keeps surprising me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ronan wasn’t sure what happened next. They had more shit to figure out but he found he didn’t want to talk about it.  He also didn’t want to talk about how much of an ass he was. He’d had enough of those conversations over the years. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I take a shower?” Adam asked, standing. “I didn’t get to this morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ronan nodded, rising to show him where everything was. Once Adam was in the shower Ronan fell back on his bed, running a hand over his face and trying not to think about the very hot very naked guy in his shower. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was still on the bed when the door opened and Adam walked in wearing only a towel. Both seemed shocked that the other one was there.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My clothes are in here.” Adam explained, pointing to his bag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right. Shit yea. I knew that.” Ronan stood, praying that Adam didn’t see how red he was. He tried to move past Adam without looking at him but ended up running into him, barreling into his chest. Two sets of hands rose, grabbing the other person so they didn’t fall. Ronan ended up with his hands on Adam’s hips, right above where the towel ended, and Adam’s were on his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit.” He said again, looking up and meeting Adam’s eyes. “I didn’t mean to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Adam was red too but he didn’t look angry. He looked- something else entirely. “I should have knocked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should have remembered.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were stil holding each other, Adam’s hand fisted in Ronan’s shirt, and their eyes locked. Ronan wasn’t sure who moved in first but suddenly they were kissing, Adam pulling him in close while Ronan’s arms wound around his back. He meant to draw back and say something but parting his lips only encouraged Adam, his tongue delving into Ronan’s mouth and making him groan. He could feel Adam against him, the thin towel doing nothing to hide his growing interest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam broke the kiss first, only to begin kissing Ronan’s throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should we- shit-” Ronan swore as Adam nipped at his pulse point. “Should we talk about this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re already engaged.” Adam murmured. “If anything we’re past due.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t fucking argue with that.” Ronan said, running his fingertips over Adam’s back. He wanted to touch all of Adam at once, to learn how every part of him felt. Casual sex wasn’t exactly Ronan’s wheelhouse but he was willing to give it a shot. Especially when Adam’s hands were sliding under his shirt, palms pressing to his stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Less clothes.” Adam explained, lifting the shirt more.  They broke apart for Adam to strip Ronan, his clothes quickly becoming a pile besides them. Ronan undid the knot on Adam’s towel, letting that fall as well. They stared at each other for a second, soaking the other in, then both moved in, lips pressing to new places as Adam pushed Ronan onto the bed, crawling on top of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How far is this going to go?” Adam asked, lips brushing over his jaw. “What do you want?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There wasn’t any reason to beat around the bush. They were both already naked and clearly interested. “Fuck me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam’s eyebrows shot up as he smiled. “I can do that. Do you have everything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ronan pointed to the bedside table, taking the chance to kiss Adam’s chest as he reached over Ronan to grab the lube and condom’s. His tongue flicked over Adam’s nipple and he revealed in how Adam shuddered over him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It might be cold,” Adam said, sitting back on Ronan’s hips and pouring lube onto his fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not some blushing virgin.” Ronan replied. Any other snarky response died as Adam pressed a finger into him. He groaned loudly, his eyes falling shut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam grinned at him. “Clearly.” He crooked his finger and Ronan gasped, grabbing the bedspread as Adam pressed his sensitive flesh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been a while. Sue me.” Ronan grunted, trying to retain some dignity. It didn’t help that Adam had wonderfully long fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam glanced down at him, eyes roaming over Ronan. “Me too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to ask more but he decided that talking was really fucking overrated as Adam added another finger, beginning to spread him open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have to tell me how you want this.” Adam asked as he slowly scissored his fingers. “What feels best.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ronan debated. Like this he could see Adam, something he really liked the idea of. But that might make him say something stupid. Sex loosened Ronan’s lips more than he wanted to admit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“From behind.” He decided. Then he could bury his face in the bed, hopefully before Adam heard anything too embarassing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit. Yea, okay.” Adam pulled his fingers out, letting Ronan flip over. He hand ran down Ronan’s ass, grabbing it as he pushed his fingers back in, starting to open him up in earnest. “Shit Ronan you look amazing like this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I look even better with a dick in me.” He grunted, thrusting back onto Adam’s fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam chuckled. “Okay, okay, I get it.” He slipped his fingers out and Ronan heard the sound of a condom wrapper ripping open and more lube being squirted out. Then the blunt head of Adam’s cock pressed against him, stretching him open even more as he pressed in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You feel really fucking good.” Adam said, his voice tight and low.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a second Ronan could only nod, lost in the sensation. Then he muttered a quiet, “You too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam bottomed out, his hands finding Ronan’s hips and holding them before he started thrusting, slowly and evenly. Ronan groaned loudly. His arms were already jello so he bent down, angling himself for Adam to thrust deeper. He was swearing into the bedspread, rambling about how good Adam felt, how full he was. He had no idea of Adam could hear him but he seemed to like it, he was muttering something too, occasionally groaning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Faster.” Ronan demanded. “I want more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More?” Adam pulled back, nearly out, then snapped his hips, burying himself in Ronan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Fuck, like that.” He was so hard it nearly hurt, his erection rubbing against his leg. When Adam reached down to grab him Ronan nearly cried out with relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s right, so fucking good. You feel so amazing Ronan.” Adam muttered, encouraging him. “I want you to cum. Want to feel you cum.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was all it took. Ronan came so hard he saw stars, groaning into the bedspread. Behind him, he felt Adam thrust once more then stop, swearing quietly as he filled the condom.  They both collapsed onto the bed, Adam falling next to Ronan after he threw away the tied condom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to tell Blue about that?” Ronan asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam’s response was to hit his shoulder, laughing quietly.  The sound filled the quiet room and Ronan could only thing about how long it had been since he’d felt this happy and relaxed. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's been a minute. I have legit reasons but lets blame it 100% on the new paper mario</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“I’ll stay on the couch.” Adam said, standing and stretching. “Do you have any extra blankets?”</p><p>“You’re not taking the couch. And no. Why the hell would I? Besides-” Ronan jerked his chin towards the bedroom. “What if Sargent breaks in in the middle of the night and sees you on the couch? We’ll never hear the end of it.”</p><p>“Has she- does that happen a lot?”</p><p>Ronan grinned. “No but it’s damn memorable when it does.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ronan didn’t really remember falling asleep but he did remember waking up. Mostly because he was pressed against another body, their legs intertwined while his shoulder was over Adam’s. It wasn’t exactly comfortable but it was- something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood, looking down at Adam, who was still soundly asleep. He looked softer like that, sweeter. He was tangled up in the covers and Ronan reached down, releasing his trapped foot. Adam huffed quietly and rolled over. Ronan had the urge to smooth down his hair but stopped himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck am I doing?” Ronan muttered, rubbing his face. He checked the clock and saw that they’d been asleep for about half an hour.  Ronan grabbed some clothes and moved into the hallway, determined not to wake Adam. He was sure the man didn’t sleep enough.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once there Ronan refused to think about what had happened. Instead he poured himself a drink and decided to make dinner. He’d just finished when Adam appeared, fully clothes but still looking sleepy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well my sleep schedule is fucked.” He said, falling into one of the dining room chairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Same.” Ronan said, giving the soup a final stir and tasting it. He added a pinch more salt then decided it was perfect. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a feeling yours is always fucked.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ronan snorted, both pleased and annoyed that Adam already knew him so well. “Maybe.” He tore off some bread and poured the soup into bowls, placing one in front of Adam. “What do you want to drink?” Ronan asked as Adam eyed the soup. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Water. Alcohol. Whatever.” He turned as Adam took his first bite but he could still hear the low moan. Ronan smiled to himself as he got them both drinks before falling into his chair across from Adam. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what do you want to register for?” Adam asked as he slathered butter on the bread. “We should probably do that soon, before somehow Blue decides that that’s her proof that this is all fake.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Knives.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam laughed, the sound filling the room for a moment. Ronan liked it. “Should we ask for swords too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, why the fuck not?” Ronan shrugged. “It’s our registry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ronan raised his head to see Adam watching him, looking like he was about to say something. Instead he shrugged too. “Works for me. I don’t really want a fondue set anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh wait, fuck I do.” Adam raised an eyebrow at him and Ronan lifted his hands defensively. “What? I’ve always wanted one!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weapons and melted cheese.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m multi-fucking-faceted.” Ronan replied, taking the rest of the bread. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really are. One day you’ll make someone very happy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smile fell from Ronan’s face. He didn’t want that reminder, that he wouldn’t actually be using this stuff with Adam. He looked at Adam again, seeing that he had a weird expression too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever.” Ronan dropped his eyes back to his food. “Tell me what else you want on the registry?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of dinner went well, the two of them each listing the weirdest things they could think of for their registry. They settled on an engraved knife set, fondue with all the fixings and then an array of normal things. It wasn’t a big registry but it didn’t need to be. There wouldn’t be many people- and Adam insisted that they make it easy for people to return the items after. No special orders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After dinner Ronan was in the kitchen putting the soup away when he heard a quiet, “Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam walked in and held up his phone. “Blue is making us a wedding website.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, tell her we already picked out the registry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She has a bunch of questions. She asked if we wanted any say in our meet cute.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ronan frowned. “Our what?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Meet cute. How we met. You know, when we were both abandoned by our friends and hatched this diabolical plan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think your version sounds perfect.” Adam scowled at him so Ronan walked over and looked over Adam’s shoulder at his phone. “She won’t listen to whatever we say anyway.” He read the others. “I want steak, it's my wedding. For last names are we keeping our own?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam shook his head. “No I’ll take yours.”  Ronan paused and Adam turned his head to look at him. “I don’t like my family much. Or their name. I’d be happy to get rid of it.” Then he smiled. “Besides Adam Lynch has a certain ring to it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ronan grinned at him. “Adam Lynch. Fuck yea it does.” He wanted to lean in and kiss Adam, a future Lynch, before he remembered that this wasn’t real. It was easier to forget that now, when they’d just woken up from a nap and had dinner together. It made everything feel more real. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ronan stepped back and Adam’s eyes followed him, questioning his action. Ronan ignored them.  “What else did Blue say?” He asked, wanting to change the subject. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam scanned the wall of text. “They’re throwing us a bachelor party. She said she wanted to do separate ones but we don’t have enough friends.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Savage.” Ronan said as he checked his own phone. Gansey had texted him a short clipped message that began with ‘On the eve of your wedding’. “Apparently we’re being kidnapped tomorrow for it. He requests that we be ready by 8pm.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam laughed. “I’m sure it’ll be a great time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m sure it won’t. It will be a night of Gansey moderating how much we drink while Blue tries to get us shit faced so we confess to our lie. All that plus dancing will make for a great night.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Good point.” Adam frowned at his phone. “Think we can skip it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m rubbing off on you already.” Adam gave him a small smile and shifted as Ronan grabbed more plates. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll do the dishes.” Adam added. “Since you made dinner, which was amazing by the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ronan hadn’t had anyone to cook for for a long time, even longer since someone appreciated it.  So of course, what came out of his mouth was, “It was just soup.”  He scooped up the rest dishes, going to the kitchen before Adam could respond. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam came in a second later and went to the sink, starting in on the pile of dishes that Ronan had left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll dry.” Ronan said as he slotted himself next to Adam. They worked silently but comfortably. It was domestic in a way that Ronan hadn’t felt for a long time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they were done Adam turned to him. “I should get some work done.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ronan nodded, “Take the table.” He went to his couch, putting on a movie while Adam booted up an ancient laptop at his kitchen table. Adam then proceeded to complain about his movie choice instead of working, eventually giving up and moving next to Ronan so he could complain properly. Ronan grabbed them each a beer and argued with Adam on every point. When that movie finished Ronan immediately put on the next one, not giving Adam a chance to argue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t make sense. There’s no way a runway could be that long.” Adam said as the credits started to roll. “It would need to be like thirty miles long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re focusing on the wrong thing. You’re supposed to watch Vin Diesel being awesome, not trying to do equations based on the speed of the plane.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some of us can’t shut our brain off.” Adam said, nudging Ronan teasingly. Ronan snorted, shutting off the TV. He was surprisingly tired, even after their nap. Glancing over he saw Adam yawn too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll stay on the couch.” Adam said, standing and stretching. “Do you have any extra blankets?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not taking the couch. And no. Why the hell would I? Besides-” Ronan jerked his chin towards the bedroom. “What if Sargent breaks in in the middle of the night and sees you on the couch? We’ll never hear the end of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Has she- does that happen a lot?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ronan grinned. “No but it’s damn memorable when it does.” He turned, walking down the hall and refusing to think about what the hell he was getting himself into. “Come on Parrish, pick a side of the bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took a second but then Adam followed. He pointed to a side of the bed then disappeared, saying he needed to brush his teeth. Ronan stripped down to his boxers and laid down. It had been a long time since he’d shared a bed with someone. Longer than he wanted to admit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam came back in wearing faded pajama bottoms and an old college shirt. His eyes fell to Ronan’s chest and the tips of his ears reddened slightly. “Are you- naked?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Ronan pushed the covers down to reveal his boxers. “Is this a problem?” He wanted to add that both of them were wearing less earlier that day but decided that it probably wouldn’t help. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine.” Adam mumbled, turning off the light and crawling into bed. Ronan could feel how stiff he was, lying perfectly still on his back. It was unnatural. It was clear that Adam wasn’t going to fall asleep and Ronan knew he couldn’t when Adam was like this. He gave it a few minutes then he sighed and sat up, grabbing a pillow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you going?” Adam asked, sitting up as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neither of us are going to get any sleep. I’ll go to the couch.” Ronan wasn’t going to be responsible for a sleep deprived Adam. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about Blue?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll tell her you snore.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ronan stood and walked around the bed. He’d reached the door when Adam called after him. “Wait, don’t.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned back, barely able to make out Adam’s figure in the darkness. “I don’t want you to leave. It’s just- it’s been a long time since I’ve done this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretended to be engaged?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam chuckled. “No, slept with someone. In the same bed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about your girlfriend?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you. We’d been over for a long time before we broke up.” Adam patted the bed beside him. “Now come back, I’ll relax. I promise.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ronan moved back to his side of the bed, laying back down. Adam flipped so he was on his side, facing Ronan. They weren’t touching but they were close enough that Ronan could feel his body heat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t snore.” Adam added quietly. “But I do sometimes sleep cuddle.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care.” Ronan lied. Because he did care. He hoped that he would wake up tangled in Adam, the two of them pressed close together. Even if it was just for one night. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>2 more chapters! We're nearing the thrilling conclusion!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He chuckled, pointing a finger at Ronan. “I’m not going to be some kept man, Ronan. You can’t just buy me bon bons and robes and expect me to be happy.” Ronan knew that Adam was joking but it didn’t stop the image from appearing in his mind, of Adam laid out on the bed in a lush robe, waiting for him after a long day. </p><p>Ronan swallowed, closing his eyes and willing the image away. “No, I’d expect you’d want real food too.”</p><p>Adam laughed again, hoisting the basket up. “I’m needy like that."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ronan woke up tangled in Adam’s arms. It should have felt weird but it didn’t. In fact, the only weirdness was how damn normal it felt. Adam’s arm gently curled around him, keeping Ronan close enough that he could feel his breath as he exhaled. Carefully, Ronan flipped over, letting himself look at the still sleeping Adam. He was relaxed, breathing quietly but he had a strong grip on Ronan, one that had only tightened as he’d moved.. He wasn’t sure how to get up without waking Adam. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily he didn’t have to. A minute later Adam’s eyes fluttered open and he stretched, looking around as he remembered where he was. Ronan felt himself tense as he waited for Adam’s reaction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was the best sleep I’ve had in years.” Adam finally said, turning his head to smile warmly at Ronan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He exhaled, staring into Adam’s eyes. Ronan opened his mouth to agree- it was rare that he slept through the night- but then he remembered that it would all be over soon. Nothing good could come from admitting how he felt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you need a better bed.” He replied, sitting up and grabbing clothes. As he dressed Ronan didn’t let himself so much as glance at Adam, striding out of the room the second he was dressed. A minute later Adam followed and Ronan was grateful that he didn’t comment on his weird behavior. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Over a mostly quiet breakfast they decided to spend the day doing wedding things. Even if they were calling things off before the actual ‘I do’ they needed everything to look legitimate up to that point. That meant that Adam needed a suit. They drove to a rental place and when Adam stepped out of the changing room Ronan realized that he had deeply underestimated how good Adam would look in one. He forced himself to wait outside while Adam paid, trying not to think about how the cut of it accentuated his chest and hugged his shoulders. Whoever Adam actually married was damn lucky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck that’s expensive.” Adam said, walking over to Ronan, the suit draped over his arm. “For something I’m only wearing for a few hours you’d think this would be cheaper.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You insisted on the fitted one.” Ronan replied, pushing himself off the wall. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And on paying for it yourself</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he added silently. He would have happily paid for it but Adam had flat out refused, saying he didn’t need charity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to look good for our sham wedding day.” Adam replied, giving Ronan a half grin. “It’s the second most important day in a man’s life after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is the first his real wedding day?” Ronan asked, ignoring the butterflies that erupted in his stomach whenever Adam mentioned their wedding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam shook his head. “The first is the day you move out of your parent’s house.” Adam said it a little tensely and Ronan knew better than to prod. He’d asked before if Adam wanted to invite his parents, wondering if they’d think it was funny. He’d given Ronan a firm head shake and refused to say anything more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> They went back to the car. Adam lovingly hung up his suit and then they drove to a bakery to pick out cupcake flavors. The small wedding meant that they had their choice of flavors. Ronan had his second heart attack when Adam fed him a piece of red velvet, slipping it between his lips while asking, ‘well dear, what do you think?’ Ronan had choked rather than answering and Adam took it as a ‘no’. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The final stop was a candy store. Adam had insisted on getting Blue and Gansey a thank you/I’m sorry gift. With Blue sweet tooth and Gansey’s love for old timey candy, this was perfect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, he likes hard candies. Like the old man he is.” Ronan said, throwing a bag of caramels into the shopping basket. </span>
</p><p> <span>Adam chuckled, grabbing some taffy as well. Then he looked down at the full basket. “This is going to be so expensive.”</span></p><p>
  <span>“You’re the one who wanted to do it.” Ronan replied. He glanced down and knew that Adam was right. Adam had insisted on buying imported candy, knowing it was Blue’s favorite. The closer they got to the day the guiltier Adam felt; it was obvious from how overflowing the basket was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me pay.” Ronan said. He had already rented the suit on his own. With the basket Adam had wanted to split the cost evenly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam shook his head. “What kind of fiancé would I be if I let you pay for everything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A smart one.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled, pointing a finger at Ronan. “I’m not going to be some kept man, Ronan. You can’t just buy me bon bons and robes and expect me to be happy.” Ronan knew that Adam was joking but it didn’t stop the image from appearing in his mind, of Adam laid out on the bed in a lush robe, waiting for him after a long day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ronan swallowed, closing his eyes and willing the image away. “No, I’d expect you’d want real food too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam laughed again, hoisting the basket up. “I’m needy like that. Come on, let’s pay for this. We need to get back to the apartment so we can be on time for our kidnapping.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ronan nodded, following Adam to the front of the store. When it came time to pay he slid his card over, feeling Adam glare at him. “You can pay me back later, babe.” He said, hoping that Adam would forget while knowing he wouldn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deal.” Adam replied, slipping an arm around Ronan’s waist and kissing his cheek. Ronan didn’t know when they’d decided to do this, to act like a couple in front of strangers, but he wasn’t about to complain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They got back in Ronan’s car. Adam tore open a sucker as soon as they were seated and Ronan spent the rest of the drive reminding himself to keep his eyes on the road. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they got back to the apartment Ronan made dinner while Adam put the basket together. It took them nearly the same amount of time so by the time Ronan brought him a plate of food Adam was adjusting the final ribbon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s this for an ‘We fooled you into thinking we were engaged and made you pay for a fake wedding’ apology?” He asked, standing up as Ronan entered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think the traditional gift for that is silver but this works.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam rolled his eyes and walked to the chair next to Ronan’s. Even though they hadn’t eaten together much Ronan already thought of it as Adam’s chair. He knew he’d hate it whenever anyone else sat there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had barely done the dishes and hidden the gift before there was a loud knock on the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mail deliveryyyyy,” Someone sang. Ronan glanced at Adam, arching an eyebrow while Adam stifled a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ronan threw open the door to a very excited looking Henry. “Surprise! We’re here to celebrate your upcoming nuptials!” He said, throwing a handful of glitter on Ronan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, I’m shocked.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry stuck his tongue out as he stepped inside, revealing Blue behind him. “You could at least pretend to be surprised.” She said, throwing a sash over Ronan’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re both shocked and awed.” Ronan said, trying to read the words on it. The thing was hideous, a bright red sash with orange lettering that read ‘‘it's my bachelor party!’. Henry was handing Adam one and he looked as unhappy as Ronan felt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ronan was about to complain when Henry’s hand shot out and snapped something on Adam’s wrist. Before Ronan could react, Blue had done the same to him. He glanced down and groaned. He and Adam were handcuffed together. The line between them was longer than normal cuffs but they couldn’t get more than a couple feet apart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Insert ball and chain joke here.” Blue said, smirking at Ronan as he lifted his wrist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We didn’t want either of you to try running away from this most auspicious commitment.” Henry added, placing a ‘Groom’ hat on Adam’s head. The O’s were the balls of a cock and balls and Ronan was sure that Adam hated it. He didn’t take it off though, instead looking very resigned. Then Blue shoved drinks at them, complete with penis straws.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really went all out.” Ronan said, glancing down at the beverage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not often I get to buy all the penis merchandise that my little heart desires.” Henry replied, winking at them both. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Drink up!” Blue ordered, “Then we’re off to the first location.” Adam and Ronan stared at her and she tsked. “Come on, Gansey and Noah are waiting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well in that case.” Ronan said, moving the straw and draining the drink. Sweet liquor slid down his throat and he tried not to gag. “What the hell was that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A blow job.” Blue replied. “A double.” Ronan was already sick of that smirk. He glanced over to see that Adam looked as disgusted as him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good show! Let’s go!” Henry said, ushering them out the door. Ronan and Adam kept bumping into each other. Eventually Adam grabbed his hand, flushing when Ronan looked at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s easier.” He mumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea.” Ronan agreed, squeezing Adam’s hand while Blue fake gagged behind them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon they were in an uber, Henry giving directions while Blue handed them another drink. Adam started to protest but she insisted. “It’s your bachelor party, you’re supposed to celebrate your last night of freedom.” She arched an eyebrow. “Unless it’s not your last night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or maybe I just don't want to be hung over at my own wedding.” Adam replied, taking the drink and knocking it back. Blue still looked skeptical but she didn’t push it. When she handed them more drinks a minute later Ronan grabbed them both, knocking them back before Adam could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Adam whispered, his lips brushing Ronan’s cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem,” He choked out. Adam was nestled next to him, probably because of the small car but Ronan didn’t mind. Anything that made them look like a proper couple. Henry rambled on while Ronan stared straight ahead, refusing to look at anyone else until the car rolled to a stop in front of a club. If he made eye contact he was sure they would know- that he had feelings for Adam or that all this was a sham he wasn’t sure but he wasn’t about to find out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry was the first to clamor out, opening the door for everyone else and bowing deeply. “Grooms, welcome to destination one.” He said as they walked out. Ronan got out first then helped Adam. It was surprisingly hard to maneuver while cuffed together and Ronan found it easier to link hands with Adam again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They went into the club where Gansey and Noah were waiting. Noah thrust drinks into their hands while Gansey looked them over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On the record, I was against the cuffs.” He said. “I hope Blue wasn’t too mean.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was perfectly civil.” She said, making Ronan bark a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t have expected anything different.” He looked around. The club wasn’t too full, it was still early, but there were people dancing and moving together. He glanced at Adam, wondering how he felt about clubs. Ronan hated them on principle. People jumping around, ramming into him, it wasn’t his style. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if on cue someone bumped into Adam, knocking him into Ronan’s chest. Ronan’s free arm darted out, wrapping around Adam’s waist to hold him steady. “Sorry.” Adam mumbled, not moving back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine. It was that asshole’s fault.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s dance!” Blue said, grabbing Gansey and Henry and dragging them onto the floor. Noah followed willingly, slotting himself behind Henry and starting to flail. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ronan watched them for a minute before turning to Adam. “We could probably slip out the back door.” He offered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam sighed, shaking his head. “They’d catch us.” His long fingers slid around Ronan’s wrist, pulling him onto the dance floor. “Besides, I want to know if my fiancé can dance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He can’t.” Ronan muttered, letting himself be led by Adam. They ended up near the others but still separate. Adam moved behind Ronan, sliding his arm over Ronan’s chest so their linked arms were comfortable. It ended with Ronan slotted against Adam, his back pressed to the other man’s chest. It was fine until Adam started to move. Ronan could feel Adam’s groin pressed against his ass, their hips moving together. They stayed that way for a few songs, Ronan’s dancing to the music while he tried to put some space between them. It only made Adam move closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Adam’s head ducked down and he whispered in Ronan’s ear. “You’re not terrible.” Adam said. “At least from my view.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ronan swallowed thickly, trying to think of how to reply. Being in Adam’s arms reminded him far too much of that morning and how much he had liked being held by Adam, how much he wanted that, wanted more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t take it. Ronan spun around, hoping that it would be easier if he faced Adam. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t. Adam was slightly sweaty and it reminded Ronan of other activities. And he was so damn close. As Ronan turned Adam pulled him close and whispered in his ear again. “Blue is watching us like a hawk, go along with this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ronan could only nod as Adam’s free hand grabbed his hip and pulled him in, sliding a leg between Ronan’s. Then he leaned his, his lips a hair away from Ronan’s. “I’m going to kiss you, try not to freak out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ronan scowled. He wanted to retort but Adam’s mouth was already on his. Automatically Ronan turned his head, letting their lips connect. Adam’s tongue dove into his mouth, curling around Ronan’s tongue. They kissed hungrily, Ronan forgot about everything except Adam. His lips, his tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get a room!” Someone shouted, thumping his back. Ronan drew back, seeing their friends watching them with various expressions ranging from shock (Gansey) to thrilled (Henry). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t we allowed to kiss?” Adam asked, clearly less embarrassed than Ronan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea but you aren’t supposed to try to eat each other on the dance floor.” Noah said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to Ronan’s lips. It was sweet and caring, an utter contrast to what they had been doing. It reminded Ronan of how you’d kiss a spouse when they came home from work or when you woke up together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ronan needed to get the hell out of there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better?” Adam asked, unaware of his struggle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sargent let me go.” Ronan growled, thrusting his hand forward. Everyone turned to him, shocked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the matter Lynch? Sick of-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let. Me. Go.” He repeated. He couldn’t listen to them anymore. He couldn’t listen to them tease him. Not right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something in his tone made Blue comply, grabbing the key from her pocket and undoing the cuffs. Ronan was pushing through the crowd the second he was free, running outside and taking heaving breaths. Everything that happened crashed over him, completely overwhelming him. Waking up with Adam, seeing in him the suit, making out, holding hands, the casual kisses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last one got to him the most. Ronan was overwhelmed by how much he wanted those. He wanted to kiss Adam every damn day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ronan let his head fall as the realization sunk in. He was in love with his fiancé. And that meant he was utterly fucked. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>One more chapterrrrrrrr <br/>(also man, I like the title of TDT book 2. Mister Impossible seems like a 70s spy movie and I am HERE for it)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Is the bandana really necessary?” Adam asked. </p><p>“You’re the one who kept peaking.” A few more steps then a pause. “Okay, on three. One, two-”</p><p>On three Ronan lowered his hands. He watched as Adam tore off the bandana. The two stared at each other. Gansey was right, seeing Adam now, with his hair done and tie done correctly, it hit him differently. Adam looked like a groom, he looked ready to marry someone.</p><p>“Shit.” Adam muttered, staring at Ronan, his eyes travelling over the man. “You look amazing.” </p><p>“So do you.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My personal goal was to finish this fic in 2020! With 2 weeks left I did it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ronan had no idea how long he was in the alley. He couldn’t bring himself to go back inside and face his friends but leaving would only make it worse. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place- and he was getting cold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d finally decided to go back inside, if only to get another drink, when he heard someone behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ronan? Are you okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned to see Adam. He was keeping his distance, standing at the end of the alley and looking at Ronan like he was a feral animal but even from that distance Ronan could see how worried he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine.” Ronan hated lying but it was relatively true. He was doing better now. He’d accepted his fate. He’d fallen for Adam and after tomorrow he’d never see the man again. It was fine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was fucking hot in there, you know?” He added when Adam’s expression didn’t change. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam nodded, moving closer. “Yea, way too many drunk people.” His eyes scanned Ronan’s face then he placed a hand on Ronan’s forearm, probably trying to be comforting but instead it set Ronan into a new wave of feelings. Adam’s hand was warm against his cool skin, Ronan could feel every inch of skin where they touched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Do you want to go back to the apartment? We can ditch these losers.” Adam said, giving him a half smile that made Ronan’s heart skip.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though he knew that being alone with Adam wouldn’t help his situation Ronan nodded, unable to resist the idea of being alone with him for a little while longer. “Yea, let’s go back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I’ll tell the others. You wait here, okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ronan nodded, watching as Adam walked away. A part of him wanted to run, escape until tomorrow had passed, so he wouldn’t have to deal with any of this. If Adam left angry and disappointed in him it would be easier for him to leave. Ronan was an expert in bad breakups. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But no, he couldn’t do that. With his luck Gansey would find him wherever he was and he would be forced to explain everything. That would be even worse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he would do the only thing he could do- suck it up, push his feelings down and deal with the consequences. Tomorrow Adam would leave and Ronan would handle it- maybe with a lot of drinks and bad decisions but at least no one would be around to judge.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few minutes passed and Adam came back into view, walking over to Ronan and taking his hand. “Come on, I ordered us an uber. The others decided to go to the next bar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did Blue put up a fight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam shrugged then nodded. “Of course she did. But I told her that tomorrow was our big day and that she could deal with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My hero.” Ronan said, sparing a glance at Adam. He looked good, his hair was sticking up a little, sweaty from the club and Ronan wanted to reach over and smooth it down. His shirt hung off his frame and a sudden image came to Ronan of what Adam looked like underneath his clothes, composed of strong, long muscles. Ronan forced his eyes away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They reached the street and stopped, his hand was still in Adam’s. “Ronan, about tomorrow-” Adam started, his eyes falling to their joined hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart started thumping in his chest. This was it, Adam was going to break it off now, tell Ronan he didn’t want to spend another minute together, that he couldn’t lie to their friends or that he still hated Ronan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About tomorrow, and the faking-” Adam continued. Before he could say any more a car pulled up next to them and rolled down the window, saying he was their uber driver. They crawled in, Ronan reluctantly letting go of Adam’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you want to say Parrish?” Ronan asked as the car pulled out of park.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam’s head turned to him, his dark eyes meeting Ronan’s, scanning his face like he was looking for something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Adam shook his head. “Nothing. It’s nothing. Can I rest my head on you? Those shots did me in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You lightweight. Sure.” Adam scooted over, his head easily falling to Ronan’s shoulder. Ronan resisted the urge to kiss his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They got back to the apartment and both men wordlessly got ready for bed. Unlike before there was no discussion about where they would sleep, together they crawled into Ronan’s bed and he swore that Adam was closer than before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s all over tomorrow.” Ronan said. “Wanna take a bet on if Blue throws something at us when we tell them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really.” Adam’s voice sounded heavy, sad but Ronan didn’t know why. They fell asleep before he could think of anything else to say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They woke up tangled together and Ronan let himself lay there, waiting for Adam to wake up. When he did he arched against Ronan, his eyes slowly blinking open as he accidentally rocked against Ronan, causing them both to exhale loudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could- once more-” Adam started, his hand running over Ronan’s chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ronan was sure Adam felt his body agree, he was already arching into Adam’s touch wanting to give in. But Ronan knew this would only be even more difficult to say goodbye if they slept together again. He wasn’t sure he could take this being any harder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to shower.” Ronan said, getting up before Adam could reply again. He disappeared into the bathroom, taking as long of a shower as he dared. When he hopped out Adam went in, taking an equally long shower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time they were both done they were running late. They’d forgotten to make a list of everything they needed so they had to run from the car to the apartment at least three times. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s the gift basket?” Adam called to Ronan from his balcony. “I don’t see it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s in the trunk already.” Ronan yelled back to him. “You need to grab your suit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right! Shit-” Adam disappeared and Ronan leaned against the car. His phone buzzed in his pocket but he refused to check it. It was either Gansey panicking about some last minute detail or Blue trying to convince him not to do this. Either way, he didn’t care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later Adam emerged, looking flustered. “Fuck this is a lot of work.” He said as he hung up the suit in Ronan’s car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good practice for the real thing.” Ronan said,  walking to the driver’s side. He felt Adam’s eyes on him again and raised a brow. “Cold feet?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam shook his head, “Not exactly. Ronan, we should really talk before-” He waved his hands. “All the craziness.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ronan leaned his elbows on the car hood. “Okay. Talk.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just- I think that I- shit-” Adam’s phone started to ring, breaking his concentration. “It’s Blue.” He said as he accepted the call. Ronan got into the car, his hands clenching around the steering wheel. He heard Adam’s tense, short answers. A few minutes later Adam fell into the passenger seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did she sew you a last minute outfit?” Ronan asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam shook his head then glanced at Ronan. “She said she supports us. She said she was sorry for everything and that after seeing us together last night she realized that we really are good together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck.” Ronan could count on one hand how many times he’d heard Blue honestly apologize.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea.” Adam was staring down at his phone in disbelief. “Ronan-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go disappoint them.” He said, starting the car. He didn’t want to hear whatever Adam had to say. It wouldn’t matter soon anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They drove to Blue and Gansey’s house in silence. The two were already waiting outside when they arrived. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finally! Can’t have a wedding without our grooms! Come on!” Gansey was pulling open Ronan’s door the second he parked and Blue was doing the same for Adam. “We have rooms for you both to get dressed in and then we can do a first look!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I already saw him in his suit.” Ronan grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s different on the day! Trust me!” Gansey was far more excited about this than either of the grooms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ronan spared one last glance at Adam and then let Gansey lead him away. He filled Ronan in on all the details, everything they’d done for the wedding and Ronan felt a wave of guilt. He was really going to owe Gansey after this. Maybe he’d finally play doubles tennis with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adam is going to love this.” Gansey said as Ronan emerged in the kilt. Then he paused. “Please tell me you kept your underwear on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ronan rolled his eyes. “Yes Gansey. Believe or not I don’t want to flash my ass to everyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good! Good, come on Adam is waiting.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gansey walked Ronan outside and made him cover his eyes, promising that Blue was doing the same for Adam. Ronan’s heart was beating fast in his chest. They decided to tell the others now, at the first look. It was the last chance before anything official started. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard Adam and Blue walking over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is the bandana really necessary?” Adam asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the one who kept peaking.” A few more steps then a pause. “Okay, on three. One, two-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On three Ronan lowered his hands. He watched as Adam tore off the bandana. The two stared at each other. Gansey was right, seeing Adam now, with his hair done and tie done correctly, it hit him differently. Adam looked like a groom, he looked ready to marry someone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<em>Shit</em>.” Adam muttered, staring at Ronan, his eyes travelling over the man. “You look amazing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So do you.” Without realizing it, Ronan had taken several steps towards Adam, wanting to touch him. Adam was doing the same. Ronan forgot that Blue and Gansey were there until Blue squealed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two really do look amazing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you’re getting married Ronan. I’m so happy for you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam cleared his throat, tearing his eyes away from Ronan’s. “About that-” He glanced back at Ronan. “We need to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marry me.” Ronan interrupted. He hadn’t been planning to say it but seeing Adam, how they were both drawn to each other, the words had tumbled out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam’s eyes snapped back to him, his mouth falling open. “What?” The word was echoed with equal confusion by Blue and Gansey. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marry me.” Ronan repeated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought that was already the plan.” He heard Gansey say but Ronan refused to look at anyone but Adam. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you saying-” Blue started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give us a minute.” Adam said, his eyes not leaving Ronan’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But the schedule-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A minute. Please.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ronan heard them shuffle off, Gansey asking Blue what was happening but he didn’t care. All Ronan cared about was Adam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who looked pissed. “Ronan what the hell.” He hissed when they were a decent distance away. “What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know but I’m serious. I want to marry you. Maybe not today but- fuck.” Ronan shook his head, trying to put everything into words before he lost his nerve and took it all back. “I’ve never felt like this about someone and I can’t just lose you. You might hate me but I had to say something. I’d hate myself if I didn’t.”  It wasn’t an award winning speech but it was something. Ronan clenched his hands, waiting for Adam’s rejection. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To his shock, Adam’s eyes softened. “Are you saying- do you like me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scoffed. “Like may be underselling it. But yea, let’s go with that.” Ronan licked his lips. “I know this is insane, we barely fucking know each other but-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of his sentence was cut off by Adam taking his face and pressing his lips insistently to Ronan’s. Ronan let out a small shocked noise but then kissed Adam back, melting into his lips and letting him take the lead. Adam’s tongue pressed against his lips and Ronan parted them, kissing Adam back with as much vigor as he could. They’d both lost their minds but Ronan didn’t mind going down like this, kissing Adam and hearing a short, sweet moan from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took a while but eventually they separated. Adam’s lips were red and his cheeks were flushed. Ronan wanted nothing more than to drag him back to his apartment and continue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like you too.” Adam said. “I’ve been trying to tell you but I couldn’t get the words out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took a second for the words to sink in, for Ronan’s brain to catch up with the rest of him. Finally he got out a word. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam chuckled and nodded. “Yea, really. Fuck Ronan, you’re one of a kind.” Adam’s eyes dragged over him. “And you look unfairly good in a kilt.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re leaving.” Ronan added, still feeling like something had to go wrong. All of this felt too perfect. “Tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll come back.” Adam shrugged. “I can do most of my job remotely, probably from your kitchen table- as long as you can keep the swearing to a minimum.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A shocked laugh bubbled out of Ronan. This was real, it could work. Adam looked as happy and dazed as him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ronan grabbed Adam’s face and kissed him again, because he could. He could feel Adam’s smile behind the kiss, how he grinned into it. Ronan wanted to kiss that smile every day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned his forehead against Adam’s, feeling too much joy and relief to put into words. He wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that. Eventually, he heard someone approach and the two broke apart. Blue and Gansey were there, Blue looking triumphant and Gansey confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there going to be a wedding or not?” Gansey asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam glanced at Ronan, who nodded. “Not today,” Adam said, slipping a hand down to squeeze Ronan’s. “But maybe someday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew it!” Blue screamed, wiggling a finger at them. “I told you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Told me what? They’re obviously in love.” Gansey winked at them and Ronan stifled a laugh as Blue’s face changed from triumphant to shocked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You!” She shook her head at him. “You knew?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gansey paused, considering his words. “I knew they were happy, everything else is-” He waved his hand. “Irrelevant.” He turned to them.  “Should we still celebrate? We have all the requirements for a party.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not mad?” Ronan asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pursed his lips then shook his head. “We’ll have another wedding when you’re ready. Until then, I don’t want these cupcakes to go to waste.” </span>
</p><p> <span>Ronan shook his head as Gansey smiled. He was sure he was going to catch shit for this later but right now he didn’t care. </span></p><p>
  <span>“Parrish? Want a cupcake?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam looked from their friends to Ronan and nodded. “I’d love one.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chap went through a lot of edits. I tried hard to work some smut in but it just didn't fly (but lets all assume that Adam def fucks Ronan in that kilt at some point)<br/>I also thought about having them still get married but that felt out of character for Adam. </p><p>Thank you for all the comments and encouragement! Have a wonderful rest of 2020!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>